


The dance that we dance with our bodies

by EllaMosik



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Malec, Or something like this, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Season 3, They love each other, thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMosik/pseuds/EllaMosik
Summary: ou onde Magnus e Alec são "nós"___________________________________or where Magnus and Alec are "us"
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	The dance that we dance with our bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).



> I hope you like it, I'm sorry for not writing in English, for some reason I can't do it, but I hope I can ... read it, somehow. Thank you for your wonderful writing, but I'm sorry I can't do the same, I tried, with a lot of malec and a lot of ruelle

**_A dança que nós dançamos com nossos corpos_ **

> Alexander matava demônios como se dançasse, com passos bonitos ele deslizava pela batalha, elegantemente manejando sua lâmina para entrar em contato com um demônio. Alexander sempre foi um guerreiro, nasceu para lutar, para matar e para morrer, e ele nunca temeu morrer, porque morrer significava concluir o que nasceu para realizar, significa proteger e salvar, significava que seu coração parou as belas batidas descompassadas para que o de outro alguém o fizesse por ele. Alexander não temia a morte porque antes de ser um guerreiro ele era um protetor, alguém que machucava a si mesmo para proteger os outros.

Alexander nunca temeu a morte, mas ele se viu preocupado em morrer quando ele conseguiu um motivo para viver, um motivo bonito e encantador que o fazia sorrir, que o fazia desejar a vida, deseja uma vida, por mais insuficiente que pudesse parecer, ao lado de olhos felinos e _glitter_. Alexander desejou viver quando roçar seus lábios nos de Magnus, quando seu corpo tocou o dele, fosse um simples roçar de mãos ou um encontro afobado de pele com pele de lábios e língua e _desejo,_ e ele desejou viver quando disse que o amava. 

_"I can't tell but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't tell but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you"_

Ele sempre foi um dançarino deslizando em cada batalha, mas também era um homem que amava tudo intensamente, que amava ferozmente e apenas uma vez. Alexander era um protetor, que dava sua vida para que outra pessoa pudesse ter a vida dela, e Magnus o fez desejar ser egoísta, apenas por um minuto, só um pouco egoísta para desejar ter a vida dele também, mas Alexander ainda era um protetor e o que ele podia fazer se não proteger a primeira pessoa que o fez desejar mais de uma vida? Alexander amou apenas uma vez e se fosse necessário se destruir para que Magnus tenha a chance de mais uma vida ele faria, porque nefilins amam apenas uma vez, porque Alexander era um protetor que daria sua vida para que seu amor tivesse a dele.

Foi por isso que ele chamou Asmodeus, foi por isso que ele chamou um _demônio maior,_ ele, um caçador das sombras, chamou um demônio maior porque ele amava mais Magnus do que amava ele mesmo, amava mais Magnus do que amava as malditas leis e amava mais Magnus do que amava a maldita Clave. Amava tanto Magnus que teria feito qualquer acordo com aquele demônio para fazer Magnus feliz, porque em algum momento a vida de Alec parou de ser dele e tornou-se Magnus, se Magnus sorrisse então ele não teria perdido nada que valesse suas lágrimas. Por amar Magnus ele o destruiu, ele o fez chorar, por amar Magnus que ele entendeu que amar era destruir e ser destruído e ele não se importou se ele chorou depois, se ele fechou os olhos com tanta força desejando se perder naquela escuridão, não se importou se ele treinou no Instituto até a exaustão ou se encarou algum prédio por mais tempo que deveria porque ele era um homem que daria sua vida para seu amador ter a chance de ter a _dele_ de volta.

_"Stay with me a little longer_  
_I will wait for you_  
_Shadows creep_  
_And want grows stronger_  
_Deeper than the truth"_

Magnus poderia pensar que ele desistiu do _nós_ , mas Alexander poderia estar em qualquer lugar que eles sempre seriam um “ _nós”,_ mesmo que Magnus tivesse encontrado um outro para chamar de _querida,_ mesmo que tivesse encontrado outra pessoa para roçar seus lábios nos de Magnus, para tocar o corpo dele no de Magnus, fosse um simples roçar de mãos ou um encontro afobado de pele com pele de lábios e língua e _desejo,_ mesmo que ele dissesse “eu te amo” para outro ele sempre teria Alec, porque ele era a vida de Alec e mesmo que ele chorasse em segredo em seu quarto ele não lamentaria sua escolha de dar a si mesmo pra Magnus ter uma vida, porque Alexander era um homem que amava apenas uma vez, um homem que luta e se sacrifica para proteger, porque Alexander não existia sem Magnus e, se Magnus era sua magia, ele a devolveria a ele.

_"I can't tell but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't tell but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you"_

Magnus movia as mãos em uma dança que se encaixava perfeitamente no corpo de Alec em uma batalha, uma dança que eles não viam que estavam dançando, mas dançavam mesmo assim, seus corpos e suas mentes clamando um pelo outro inconscientemente. Alexander vivia para Magnus, mas ele não sabia que Magnus vivia para Alexander, mesmo que ele tivesse o destruído a cada palavra em uma livraria que parecia sufocante demais depois que seu amor saiu, mesmo que doesse, Magnus ainda seria de Alec. Foi por isso que deu sua magia, por isso se sacrificou, porque se Jace fazia parte de Alec, Magnus iria aceitar e salvar esta parte de seu amado. E mesmo que quisesse gritar com Alec por fazer um maldito acordo com seu pai, ele não o fez, não o fez porque sabia que faria o mesmo, porque amar era destruir e ser destruído, e Magnus era um homem que se sacrificava pelo amor, por Alexander.

Mesmo que suas mentes e seus corpos estivessem separados, mesmo que tivessem se machucado e feito um ao outro sangrar, mesmo que tivessem se perdido do caminho que o levavam de volta, eles ainda seriam _nós_ , e sua mente sempre voltaria para os olhos um do outro, da pele em contato com a sua, para o calor do contato de seus corpos e para os seus lábios e suas mãos e os risos apaixonados e as promessas sussurradas porque em algum momento eles pararam de ser Alexander e Magnus e passaram a ser um _nós_ sussurrado depois de uma noite doce de amor ou um amanhecer quente, não importava, sempre seria _nós._

_"I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_  
_Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_  
_I can’t help but want oceans to part_  
_Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts"_

Quando Alexander entendeu que eram _nós_ que ele foi para Magnus, não importava como, ele se sacrificaria novamente para estar ao lado de Magnus, fosse no _Pandemonium_ , no seu loft, no Instituto, em Edom ou no maldito inferno,

porque Alexander era um guerreiro que se sacrificava para proteger,

porque nefilins amam apenas uma vez,

porque amar era proteger e ser protegido,

porque Alexander amava,

porque Alexander tinha um _nós_

e porque ele não era nada sem Magnus,

porque a dança que o corpo dele fazia combinava com a de Magnus e ele iria ao maldito inferno para que a música deles nunca parece de tocar e seus pés continuasse a dançar essa dança que era _deles_.

Apenas porque nefilins amam apenas uma vez e Alexander amava o _nós_ _deles_.

_"I can't tell but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't tell but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you"_

_**War of Hearts - Ruelle** _

> 


End file.
